


Milk

by Frocto



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Harems, Lactation, Lolicon, Small Dom/Big Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: Yachiru Kusajishi has seduced three of Soul Society's hottest babes into being her personal milk-cows, to suck on whenever she pleases. This story provides a brief glimpse into her lavish day-to-day life.





	Milk

The cows of Soul Society were having a nice, relaxing day off. No Hollows or Arrancar were stopping by today to cause trouble or bother them... They were free to unwind however they liked!

And, of course, they'd chosen to do so by the pool.

But what those big, fat, promiscuous cows didn’t know... a hungry little pair of eyes watched them. 

Yachiru Kusajishi could hardly remember when she'd started thinking of those three as “cows.” But watching them now, lazing about like the plump cattle they were under the mild sunshine, working up generous sweats that beaded down miraculously well-formed adult curves, she couldn't imagine thinking of them as anything else! 

Cows. The thought made Yachiru lick her lips hungrily. Ever since she’d induced these three sluts to constantly dribble delicious breast milk from their gargantuan udders, she had indulged herself in it constantly.

Nothing would get between her and their titty-milk. She was the one who owned those three lazy dairy cows, they were hers and hers alone. 

The girls were truly unique in their size and generosity, Yachiru had little reason to lump the majority of Soul Society’s women in with the Cows. True, many of the its girls [i]were [/i]delicious, but in sheer size they couldn’t compare to the sows before her... These animals were all home-grown! All natural! All huge and fat from comfortable, decadent lifestyles.

On one extreme, there was Rangiku. The big thick bitch laid on her back on a towel, blonde tresses spilling around her shoulders, rubbing her naked pale gut... Those wobbling melon titties that made Yachiru drool swayed around on top of her with the slightest of movements.

Her bosom wasn’t round like a younger girl’s. The milk contained in those tits made them unwieldy, turning Rangiku’s breasts to whatever shape the milk sloshed into. All the girls had breasts like that now.

Beside her, the tall, powerful, massively-muscular Harribel... An Amazon in every sense of the word, one of the most physically powerful women in all the world... With a physique and workout regime like hers she should have lost a few inches of fat off her tits at some point... but they were just as big as Rangiku's, two huge, black torpedoes that bulged and wobbled under her white bikini top.

And on the end of the Cows, Yoruichi... The most normally proportioned of the trio, she still weighed at least five times what Yachiru did, and had about 100 times more breast on her! Those big, nourishing mammaries of hers - made to feed cute little girls! - were currently pinned under her body as she laid face-down. It sure was greedy of her to hog them all to herself, wasn’t it?

Just looking at them was making Yachiru want to head out there and get to greedily feeding... and there was no time like the present to get started! Unfolding a cloth parasol - her fair skin would burn in the heat very easily - she stepped out onto the paved area. 

\---

Unlike the cows in their whorish swimsuits, Yachiru’s outfit was almost chaste: she wore a frilly, two-piece that covered a large amount of skin, while still flaunting her beautiful pale thighs and flat tummy. 

It wasn’t very suited for sunbathing like they were doing, but she didn’t have a lot of that planned anyway! Mostly she was just going to latch on and drink dry.

Wordlessly, Yachiru drew near to Rangiku, licking her lips. She couldn’t say for certain why Lieutenant Matsumoto was her first choice... When it came to taste, the tiny girl was undecided on whose milk was the most flavourful. Whenever she thought she had a solid idea, she’d try suckling another set of teats, and her opinions would once again be completely revised. 

“Hey there, bimbo~” she called out, smiling teasingly as she approached.

Well, that docile bovine looked a little startled to be spoken to so suddenly out of nowhere... but it only lasted a moment. Rangiku set down the big green cocktail she'd been sipping aside, tugged down her sunglasses, and fixed the wavery silhouette standing over her in a tired, half-awake gaze. "Ah?"

Goodness, she was even more blubbery and devoid of intelligence up close. Eyes that were half dim, a mouth that hung open, its corners slightly curled up in hopefulness... She almost looked like she was hoping the darling little munchkin had brought her something to eat! 

And, of course, that body. She was as far as one could possibly be from a traditional "bikini body”, with pale thick thighs, rounded tummy... and tits beyond realism. Each was like a cow udder in its own right, sunken, inverted nipples so large and prominent they made big, blatant mounds under the skimpy material. 

Rangiku had been holding a book in one hand, which she now laid gently across her rack. She shifted on her deckchair: the motion made the book shift and sway atop her bouncing ocean of bosom, much like a stranded vessel in unforgiving waters. "Ahaha... Yachiru~ How nice to see you..."

It was kind of amusing, how dumb Matsumoto was. Yachiru giggled girlishly, and began to pet her on the head in a rather condescending manner. “Such a silly cow! Couldn’t you find any guys to join you by the pool today? I guess these ridiculous udders were too intimidating...” 

Reaching down, she sunk a hand into one of those mammoth breasts, attempting to tease some milk outwards. “Mm. These massive tits of yours. How did you even make it to here from your room? I guess I’ll never find out~”

Yachiru straddled the big jiggly belly of that strewn-out Rangiku, her thighs on other side. Giggling, she placed the parasol aside. 

“My my my, Matsumoto-san, you sure are fat! I bet you can barely feel me laying on top of you like this, ufufu~” Yachiru grinned somewhat toothily, before leaning forwards to plant a kiss on top of one of those still retracted nipples. Her tongue shortly came out to play, twirling about lewdly, trying to dig inside.

“Mm~! Your nipples sure are funny, Matsumoto-san, at least Yoruichi has normal looking tits~!” she giggled. Yachiru was clearly enjoying herself very much. Her tongue and lips continued coaxing at that right nipple, thirsty as ever for some sweet milk~

"A-Ah! Mistress, nooo..." whined the big fat sow, but Yachiru wasn’t having any of it! The impish cutie just wriggled her hands under Rangiku's bikini top and popped her big, puffy nipples out into the light for all to see.

Beside Rangiku, Yoruichi and Harribel responded almost as sleepily as their fat friend. When the little imp of a girl climbed on top of Rangiku's big round belly and began raining kisses on her obscene curves, they just watched... Watched and raised weak criticisms.

"H-Hey..." gasped Harribel, fingers on her chin, eyes watering... "Children shouldn't..."

"W-Wow... Rangiku, you're - heehee - you're letting Mistress Yachiru do whatever she wants... Isn't that kind of embarrassing? It's your body, you know~" teased the naughty dark-skinned girl beside her.

The rambunctious loli simply waved aside the token resistance that Matsumoto and the others seemed to be offering. She ignored them. Harribel of course, even with all her beautiful muscles, wouldn’t dare stand up to the much stronger little girl. “Oh shut up, you noisy cows. You’ll get your turns soon~”

Yachiru’s attention returned to Rangiku quickly. She licked her lips. “Mm. Finally.”

But Rangiku just watched. She fanned her fingers across her face, staring wide-eyed out from between them, mouth slack and breath coming in hyper-ventilating pants... She tugged her cheeks down, adding to that horrified look, even as fat, leaking, thumb-sized nipples popped free of her cowtits. They bounced and wobbled about before that little brat’s eyes, lactating cheerily this way and that... "N-No... Ahhh, Mistress Yachiru, you'll get weird if you drink that... I'll get weird, too, so... Ahh-Ahhhh!"

“Like I care about all that! Whatever, I’m thirsty, I’m thirsty! I’m digging in~” Yachiru exclaimed. She leaned in to suckle on that overly large nipple. She slurped it eagerly, forceful in her childish desire for milk.

Yachiru felt powerful. She was in charge, and it turned on her. The little girl, who shouldn’t know about naughty things like this, soon had a very damp spot between her thighs, staining her bikini bottoms.

Of course, she had every right in the world to feel powerful... How many other 30 kilogram children could say their touch was enough to make grown, supposedly-adult women many, many times their weight writhe and groan helplessly... Rangiku, all tits and high-pitched mewling protests, had completely failed to maintain the ground that was her body against that little mouth - those pawing hands.

Now she seemed electrified, on edge... She really was like a cow, not fully understanding her situation but alarmed enough to lay stock-still. She hyperventilated through clenched teeth and parted lips. 

At first she just stared up at Yachiru with hooded, depraved-looking eyes, but it was really just an anticipation for the main event... Rangiku's body enticed the girl straddling her to touch and grope...She was truly lewd all over. Even her breaths made endless expanses of milk-filled breast bounce.

"Hhhhh..." wheezed Rangiku. Her puffy, engorged nipples became larger and larger. Where they had been previously sunken, bottle cap-sized nubs now yielded themselves to the little girl's fingers. The more Yachiru squeezed and sucked on them, the longer they got, until those protruding nipples were bigger than her small hands could hold.

Yoruichi and Harribel finally rose from their deck-chairs. They whispered that Yachiru should stop, not raising their voices lest they disturb her. Those mooing beasts couldn't help but contradict themselves about Farmer Yachiru.

The little brat’s aggressive suckling continued to last. She displayed great hunger for the delicious stream of milk that Matsumoto-san streamed, gorging her belly with it. Soon her soft lips were forced apart by those enormous nipples, her whole throat wrapping around Rangiku’s engorged nipples. She suckled energetically, and Matsumoto-san whined helplessly as more and more milk was drained out of her, stuffed in that ravenous little girl’s gut.

Yachiru’s hands wandered. One squeezed, roughly milking the left nipple, while the other massaged and palmed a soft plush area of Rangiku’s right tit. The little pinkette’s efforts were truly barbaric, squeezing milk out more violently, the more her great thirst refused to abate.

After a while, however, Yachiru almost hesitantly pulled away. She wiped her lips on the back of her hand, sighing pleasantly. “Haahn~ Such tasty milk! You might be fat and unmarriageable, but you’re good for this, at least!” 

She touched a fingertip to her chin, deep in thought, white-soaked tongue poking out the corner of her mouth. “Hmmm...” she smiled. 

“Hmmmmmmm...” When Yachiru emerged from her reverie, it was to turn her head, looking towards the other two cows.

“Hm! Well, maybe one of you two want to take her place?” Yachiru idly rubbed her tummy. She did have two other cows to milk. “Say, Harribel…”

These two still seemed to be acting like they could talk some sense into Yachiru, like maybe they could make her stop. Harribel was the more nervous of the two, fully aware of the little girl's power, while Yoruichi still seemed to be regarding the situation with a blithe casualness.

Of course, Yachiru didn't care why big, busty bitches were crowding around her. She just cared that they were full of delicious milk.

And goodness were they crowding. Yoruichi's big, bulging black teats swung in from the left, that black-haired babe smiling affectionately down at Yachiru over the top of them. "Come on, silly... Hop off Mistress Rangiku and stop bothering her, we’re sunbathing~"

"Guuuuuhhhhhhh..." groaned Rangiku, hips twitching, breasts still occasionally fountaining milk into the air. She seemed like she couldn't get any more "bothered" at this point if Yachiru tried.

Another jumbo-sized pair of udders came down on Yachiru's right shoulder, smothering the cute loli under an avalanche of tit. Harribel was pure overwhelming size and strength, even in the weight of her tits, but she spoke softly: "Ahh... Please, Mistress Yachiru, neither of us are going to “take her place”, so calm down and be a good girl...” 

But even as she said it, that dark-skinned honey was surely swinging her bikini-clad tits in Yachiru's face, nipples clearly fattening up under the material.

A rather devilish idea formed in Yachiru’s mind. Lightly, she pushed Harribel away from her, despite having called her over just a moment ago. Instead,she began molesting Yoruichi, feeling up her breasts through her bikini top. “Hmph~! Yoruichi, I’m going to milk you next. Be grateful.”

Casually swinging a leg over Rangiku, using her stomach as a chair, Yachiru tore Yoruichi’s top down, giggling. “Mm, these tits aren’t a patch on Matsumoto-san’s, are they?” 

She smiled. “But the colour... Mmm, I like it!” she chimed. She drove her pretty pale face between those big black teats, suckling hard on Yoruichi’s right nipple. Her left groped Yoruichi’s other teat, while she steadied herself on Rangiku’s thigh with the other.

The milking began with Yachiru sucking hard. At first she had to tease her creamy treat, but soon it flowed freely. She responded with as much eagerness as Yoruichi’s tits, eagerly drinking. She gulped down the sweet fluid.

Yoruichi was still squirming and protesting, which led Yachiru to find a better use for her stray hand. She moved it down between that big cow’s thighs, and casually moved aside her swimsuit. Precocious and sexually-aggressive with her livestock as ever, Yachiru inserted three whole dainty fingers inside Yoruichi’s pussy. She thrust them in and out slowly, rhythmically, in an effort to prompt some whorish moans.

And if there was one thing these three were, it was whores. Docile beasts of the field that, if not for the intrusion of Yachiru into their lives, would probably have been perfectly happy spending the rest of their days sunning themselves, stuffing their fat faces, and engaging in mindless pleasure with each other, shaking their hips at males like simple-minded things... The act of being penetrated by even those little fingers was enough to make Yoruichi see stars, her eyes rolling back, her tongue popping out like a kid's toy... and deep, naughty moans rise up from her belly like a big fat slut's should.

"I'm just as nice as the others! I'm... Mm! How da - ahh! Ahh..."

She melted in Yachiru's hands, going more and more limp the more her petite Mistress teased her. Still resting on Rangiku's gut, now tormenting Rangiku's friend and fisting big handfuls of titty into her face, Yachiru looked more and more like a spoilt little princess.

"Mmmmmnnnn... Mmm... Muuhhhh..." So close to mooing... But her body was already showing more than well enough what a moo-cow she was. Her nipples grew like Rangiku's before her, standing up, engorging fatter and rounder, then expanding out towards Yachiru's mouth with splashes and great spurts of fresh, tasty milk. It flowed down her throat and warmed the greedy girl's belly.

Yachiru knew that Harribel would be watching. And she knew that she would hear everything. Her fingers had been rough and careless to start, but now it seemed like she was hungry to hear and feel Yoruichi cumming on her fingers. Yachiru sped up her thrusting. She delighted at the thought of making that big tough Arrancar watch her friends being brought to heel before her own turn at it... A little bit of girl-on-girl punishment was the perfect spice for a lazy afternoon, wasn’t it?

For just a moment, Yachiru pulled away. She looked over her shoulder at whatever it was Harribel was doing, licked her own lips clean as she giggled teasingly for a moment, before returning to drinking from the utterly subdued milkslut in front of her. Rangiku was already completely forgotten. Even with all the milk she had drunk so far, she was not satisfied - yet.

With a hand focused on milking one of Yoruichi’s nipples, one between her thighs, and her lips enclosed around one of her teats as she drank, Yachiru was quite enjoying herself. None of them, not even Harribel, had tried to resist her. She was the one in control, despite how small she was compared to them.

Yoruichi was writhing splendidly, her responses paralyzed by pleasure... All she could do was giddily work her hips like a bitch, sinking further and further onto Yachiru's hot little fingers. She spread her thick thighs, sandals scuffing little lines in the tiles as she drew her feet further apart. Occasionally her head - a perverted vision of a blush, gaping red lips, and pinched shut eyes - threw back, or tossed this way and that... Her long purple ponytail swung luxuriously through the air as she tossed it this way and that.

Rangiku drooled. Harribel watched quietly, occasionally raising a hand to begin to ask Yachiru to stop, but never quite carrying through with it. Her hand always went down again. She too was paralyzed, stopped in her tracks by the pull of the drooling slit between her thighs, encouraging her to obey. Her resistance was leaking out of her, dripping in the steady flow of arousal down her strong, muscular legs.

Yoruichi's giant tits, and Yachiru's hands, were all now splattered with excess milk. Rivulets dripped off of her huge rack, splattering on her belly, or down Yachiru's arms... The oval-shaped breasts themselves, bridging the gap between bitch-chest and loli-mouth, were streaked with long gushes of white that made them slippery for Yachiru to grip and squeeze. It was a nuisance... thankfully, this cow was almost done for either way.

Yoruichi howled with her rapid-fire orgasm. Yachiru felt her belly was now two-thirds full. She'd had her entrees, but the main course was still to come.

So she pushed the senseless sow away from her, giggling as she once again wiped her mouth. She was reasonably stained with slippery breastmilk now, but shrugged it off. She stood up, feeling quite proud, but not before giving Rangiku’s closest tit a playful slap.

With those two out of the way, Harribel was clearly ready and willing, which suited Yachiru just fine. It sure looked like her little tease went quite well. 

“Harribel~” Yachiru chimed, swanning out from between the two rather dazed dairy cows she’d so thoroughly milked. Obviously they could get back to whatever it was they’d been doing, for all she cared. She began to approach the big dusky blonde, smiling toothily. 

“Hmhm~ Sit down for me, I wanna climb in your lap and drink you dry~” Yachiru giggled. She indicated a nearby, unoccupied deck chair. Harribel would probably be too heavy for sitting on Matsumoto, after all.

Harribel gasped. The huge, muscular dark-skinned bitch wanted to say something, to speak up against the Mistress's will... but then her eyes flitted to her two partners in relaxation. Both Rangiku and Yoruichi's nipples were red and sore-looking, strained far beyond their regular sizes by the little brat's energetic suckling.

She gulped, and eased her thick behind down into the deckchair. Arms like steel cords with big, big biceps guided soft little Yachiru towards a set of washboard abdominal muscles... Yachiru found herself impressed by Harribel’s strength. As she was welcomed into the arms of that powerful beauty, she actually blushed. Harribel's body was hard and powerful, a real treat for the eyes.

But her tits on the other hand... An active lifestyle of martial arts and fighting hadn't diminished her chest one bit! Her bosom was still enormous and gravid, at all times wobbling and bouncing happily on her chest with the slightest provocation. They'd look very cute with bright-red handprints and bite-marks all over, Yachiru decided!

Her little soft hands began to wander, feeling up the Arrancar’s sides, her abdomen, her arms, her thighs, enjoying how incredibly firm they were to the touch, and finally settling on the much larger woman’s massive tits.

Finally, however, the loli princess smiled. She leaned into Harribel, giggling, fawning over the busty slut’s rack. “Tits out! Now! I’m still thirsty!”

Harribel nodded, powerless to resist. She simply obeyed, shying away from Yoruichi and Rangiku’s glances... even after they had been so soundly dominated by their little mistress. She slipped one arm free of her bikini top, then the other. Her large pink nipples naturally thrust up into the open air, bulging lewdly out of her huge titties... It looked like the light grazes of her bikini had been enough to make Harribel start lactating... Yachiru hadn't even touched her yet, and she was dripping. 

For a moment, she slipped a few fingers down below Harribel’s bikini bottoms, playing with her pussy, rolling the outer lips this way and that and licking her lips. “Mmn~ Look, look at this! All these muscles, and yet, you’re just sort of letting such a little girl play with your body as if you were a toy.” 

She giggled all over again. “Farmer Yachiru’s toy~” she murmured. Yachiru raised her fingers to Harribel’s mouth, letting her smell her own arousal. She stuffed them in, and Harribel immediately began to lick them clean.

“Farmer Yachiru’s toy...” repeated Harribel. She closed her eyes and shuddered.

Confident she had put the Arrancar in her place, Yachiru latched on with a soft, cute little “Aah~”

She began to drink deeply. The taste was decidedly different. Rangiku had an intensely creamy taste. Yoruichi’s, for whatever reason, was similar. But Harribel tasted much sweeter, which was far more to the loli’s liking. Already the milk seemed to be flowing readily, and she drank deeply. Perhaps she wouldn’t be able to down as much, but she was enjoying every gulp.

Amidst the bodies of her fallen comrades, the powerful woman submitted her body to be toyed with by a mere little girl. She arched her back and gasped, upper lip faintly trembling as she struggled to keep herself from crying out... but Harribel hid her emotions about as well as Yachiru hid her slavering thirst for titties! Which was to say, not at all.

Her little tremors soon gave way to a full-body shudder, the beautiful, dusky gal thrusting her chest forwards, smooshing Yachiru's face with what felt like acres of tits. Eyes, nose, chin... and most of all, mouth, were all swamped by soft, lightly-browned flesh. From the neck up, Yachiru had ceased to exist. Only a few little tufts of pink hair poked out from under and between the curves of that massive, ebony rack.

And yet, even in spite of this, Harribel felt totally powerless. For all the while she smothered Yachiru, she could still feel those hungry lips and that bottomless throat working, squeezing her over and over, treating her to a very unique form of humiliation... Unlike Yoruichi before her, the perverted cow of a grown woman really did moo, a great bellow drawn up from deep within.

"M-Moooooo!" she lowed, helplessly, as her life-giving fluids were siphoned, drained towards the goal of giving the tiny bitch in her lap a big, rounded gut, swollen to the brim with milk.

Yachiru spent longer drinking from Harribel than the others, much longer. Hearing her moo like that turned her on to no end. It served to prove that in a way, all three of these slutty cows needed her. Partially to have their excess milk siphoned... but mostly so they could be shown exactly where they belonged – at the feet of the loli princess. They, and all the world's girls, should belong to little Yachiru.

Her hands being quite free, Yachiru did her best to squeeze the milk right out of the worthless cow. The teat she was suckling from was almost splurting out more than she could handle, but she kept on gulping. Her suckling intensified as she began to draw near to finishing stuffing her gut.

Maybe if Yachiru had just been suckling on her, Harribel would have been able to maintain her control under this lewd form of pleasure, from being treated like a black-skinned bovine milk-tank by a lily-white skinned-girl young enough to be her daughter.

But that, combined with the way Yachiru buried her hands into those soft, pillowy breasts, pushed her over the edge. Intensifying her squeezing and milking and suckling was taking its toll, and before long, Harribel groaned long and loud, a blissful quivering overtaking her as she climaxed. She shuddered in a beautiful orgasm as Yachiru finished feverously gorging herself on milk produced by huge, sensitive breasts.

Harribel’s eyes were glazed with pleasure as Yachiru pulled away. She took a moment to extricate herself from the dopey-eyed, tongue-lolling blonde. Harribel immediately slumped aside, slathered in her own milk.

For her part, Yachiru too was utterly smothered in the stuff. It was in her soft pink hair, and her entire swimsuit was soaked in it. Even without taking a dip into the pool, which had lapped by the wayside the entire ordeal, she felt refreshed and renewed – perhaps not clean, but that certainly did it for her lunch for the day. The cows lay almost exactly where they were, for the most part, when the little bitch had first come outside.

Yachiru carefully retrieved her parasol and shook a few sheets of slippery milk from its stem. She deployed it and casually walked back to Soul Society with a satisfied smile on her face. Feeling utterly content with the fullness of her belly, she decided it was time for a bubble bath.


End file.
